Twisted Guise
by Annoyed Valeria
Summary: It was just supposed to be a visit to see where the donation money was going, but Ruby Wayne chose the worst night to visit. Trapped in the Asylum and separated from her brother, Ruby learns that she can't always rely on her brother for everything. Things begin to get interesting when the inmates learn that the famous twin sister of Bruce Wayne is trapped in the Asylum too. OC


**Chapter 1: This is Only the Beginning**

* * *

The moon lit up Arkham Asylum as Ruby Wayne approached the rusted entrance. Her boots trampled the dirt in her path as she climbed the few steps to the sealed doors.

"Please state your business," A female voice bellowed through the area as Ruby stopped.

"I'm Ruby Wayne. I requested to investigate the Asylum in order to assess if the funds I am donating are being properly allocated," Ruby stated while slightly raising her head. Lightning flashed overhead before a few drops began to land on her long black hair. "If you don't mind, I would prefer to come in sooner rather than later."

"But of course Ms. Wayne!" The woman said scrambling for a reply, "Warden Sharp has approved your request. A guard will be there shortly to take you to him."

The doors unlocked and the sound of metal scraping against each other made Ruby's ears mince together. Quickly, Ruby walked into the dimly lit hallway that seemed to have greyed out all color. Her red lipstick seemed to be all the color that was in the hallway, and probably the building.

Bruce was not going to be happy when he found out she had come here, but she insisted that while he was out putting the supervillains in the asylum she should be making sure that they stayed _in _the asylum. Of course, he stood his ground about her going and told her that he had been there dozens of times and that the money was being put to good use. With the rate of which the criminals were escaping, Ruby harshly disagreed and said that even a quick visit would be enough to placate her. He still wouldn't budge. So she came herself with no one really knowing other than Alfred and Sharp.

As she began walking forwards she raised her eyebrow to see a gathering of guards, Sharp, and a chair. She looked around at the hallway as she approached them, feeling wary. All of their faces were grim, much like the lack of color in the hallway, a slight frowned tugged at all of their faces and they all were fidgeting one way or another.

"You aren't going to admit me, are you Mr. Sharp?" Ruby said putting a slight smile on her lips. The humor went straight through them, all of their frowns remained unmoved. Sharp cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.

"Ms. Wayne, glad you could come. Unfortunately Batman is on his way here with the Joker. We cannot proceed until Joker has been properly detained here," Quincy said with slight perspiration covering his forehead.

"Excellent, I can see firsthand how you deal with your more extreme patients," Ruby said and tightened her shoulders. The guards did not hide their stares as they looked wide-eyed at her. Whether it was because she was unaffected by the knowledge that the Joker was going to be here soon, or because she was Ruby Wayne, Bruce Wayne's twin sister, she did not know. It was not like she really cared either.

"I'll have to warn you-," Quincy started to say before Ruby cut him off.

"I assure you Mr. Sharp, you do not need to worry about me," Ruby said before the entry doors opened, revealing Batman with the Joker. A fresh breeze traveled in, which was a nice welcome from the stuffy, stale air that normally filled the hall. The lights from the Batmobile made the two appear as a silhouette slowly moving towards them.

Immediately the guards pointed their guns at the Joker when the two stepped inside. Batman's steps were sturdy and emanated strength and power, while the Joker seemed to have balance issues and would fall over if it were not for Batman holding him steady. As they approached, Batman caught sight of Ruby and narrowed her eyes at her. Ruby hardened her stare right back at him before he looked at Quincy. If Ruby thought the atmosphere was tense before, this new mood was of a whole new category altogether.

"Hey Sharpy, love what you've done with the place," Joker said while fidgeting slightly away from Batman's grasp, only to be pulled back and held in place. All of the guards placed their hands on their weapons if they had not before.

"That's Warden Sharp to you," Quincy said and straightened his tie. Standing up straight, his hand was placed firmly on his cane as they moved towards him.

"Oh, and this is different!" Joker exclaimed as his eyes slid over to Ruby, then up and down her figure. "What an honor to be greeted by the appealing Ruby Wayne," His eyes moved up and down her figure once more. "_Very _appealing I must say."

Ruby stood there unfazed as Batman shook Joker once more, a slight growl escaped his lips as he did so.

"What? Jealous, Bats?" Joker laughed, but was interrupted by Quincy Sharp.

"Boles!"

Officer Bowles stomped up to the Joker, arms tense and ready to move if needed. With every step his jaw continued to tense. Ruby took a small step away from Bowles as goose bumps rose on her skin.

"Yo Frankie! How's the wife and kids? You miss me?" Joker exclaimed as if he was seeing an old friend.

"Shut it clown!" Boles grabbed the Joker by his neck and pulled him away from the Batman and towards his face. "A lot of people really want to talk to you," He sneered before he threw the Joker in front of him, leading him towards the chair.

"Really, I don't mind walking," Joker growled as he was strapped into the chair.

Sharp adjusted his tie once again as he stood beside and slightly behind Batman. Ruby took notice this and inwardly scoffed to herself as she walked to the other side of Batman.

"Aw, don't worry toots I don't bite. Hard," Joker laughed and winked at Ruby as she moved away from him and rolled her eyes.

"Oh how original. I'm sure if you keep this up then you won't be able to move that jaw," Ruby replied as the Joker huffed in annoyance. Just as he was about to say something an officer pushed his back against the chair to strap him in.

"Not too tight boys, you'll crease the suit!" He laughed.

"Get that filthy degenerate out of here!" Sharp commanded, his mouth pulled into a frown that mirrored his eyebrows.

"Warden, something's not right. I'm going with him," Batman stated and moved forwards with them.

Ruby's eyes flickered to Batman's before she followed him forwards. If something truly was amiss, then the best place to be was by Batman's side.

"Ms. Wayne, I assure you that you do not need to accompany this filth in order to see how we handle things around here," Sharp stated while he carefully watched the Joker go by.

"I'm sure I will be fine, it will also allow me to see how you deal with the Joker specifically," Ruby replied as she began to walk forwards, alongside Batman.

"I am only concerned for your wellbeing Ms. Wayne," Sharp stated, seeing that she wasn't stopping.

"I will be with the Batman Mr. Sharp, I will be in the safest place in the Asylum," Ruby said as her heels clicked along the metal flooring.

"Very well," Sharp replied and mumbled incoherently to himself then stepped away from them.

Batman glanced at her again then asked a guard if Commissioner Gordon was here. Hearing an affirmative the Batman stared down at the Joker. Two bright lights turned on and Ruby quickly moved her hands up to her eyes in order to avoid being blinded by them. They moved towards a platform, which then lowered.

"Look at all this new security, how is a guy supposed to break out of here?" Joker laughed and glanced around, looking at anything but the Batman who continued to observe him intently.

A sound went off, indicating that there was going to be an announcement. Ruby thought that the sound was relatively calm, probably to avoid startling and agitating the inmates.

"New patient in the Intensive Treatment lobby," the female voice announced, "All non-essential staff to vacate the area."

"Uh, ma'am," a guard addressed Ruby. "You're going to have to leave."

"She stays," Batman stated and stared, his tone leaving no indication that he was going to argue his point.

The guard gulped and nodded as they continued forwards.

"Not leaving? Are you going to miss me? Don't worry, we won't be separated for long," Joker laughed before he was hit by another one of the guards. "It's always nice to return to my sweet little hacienda."

A cloud of smoke descended upon the group as they passed through a tunnel, then they stopped once the gates shut.

"Scan initializing," A male voice said as the tunnel lights began to scan everyone. The light turned red and a beeping was heard after a few seconds.

"Got a red light. Multiple prohibited items, its Batman," The male voice said again.

"Ooo, what did ya sneak in here Bats? Come on tell me! Batarangs? Batclaws? Bat snacks?" Joker pleaded with Batman, cackling. Joker never sat back against the chair, instead he leaned forward as far as he could, giving him a good view of his surroundings.

Ruby giggled on that last comment, making everyone in the room except Joker glare at her. It was just the thought of her brother carrying around a pouch of snacks that made her laugh. It was ridiculous.

"Open the gate! Get him out of there," Another male voice yelled.

The door opened, and the group walked through to the other side.

"I want weapons on him at all times. Do not let him out of your sight," A guard ordered as they proceeded forward.

"There will be time enough for you later cash," The Joker stared without blinking at the guard. "Speaking of time, tic tock tic tock. Is that a crocodile I hear?" He then turned his attention to a nearby doctor. "What's up doc? Pencil me in for tomorrow at four. We have a lot of catching up to do."

As the group continued through the halls, the scenery didn't get much more appealing. Metal and concrete continued to always be in sight and was dimly lit. Nearby TV's sprung to life with a prerecorded video of Quincy Sharp giving a 'welcome' message to new inmates.

A group of inmates began to walk past them, presumably ones that had recently been transferred from a prison, Blackgate. They began to chant Joker's name until they began to hush themselves, saying that they were going to see him later.

"If this is a psychiatric hospital, why is it currently housing prison inmates?" Ruby wondered to herself as she smoothed her outfit down.

A doctor began to check over the Joker when he moved abruptly, frightening everyone in the area.

"Need to take my temperature? I'd be happy to drop my pants," Joker cackled as everyone began to recompose themselves.

"He's all yours," the doctor growled. "Get him out of here."

At the end of the hallway a door opened, letting them walk towards an elevator.

"Alert in Intensive Treatment. Category Nine patient in transit, pacification system active. Shoot to kill permissions granted," A voice on the intercom said. They stopped in front of the elevator and Ruby tensed slightly. Joker was someone she had dealt with in the past, even if he did not remember her, but the other inmates she had no experience with. The whirring of the elevator traveling up towards them began to get louder.

"Can you feel the excitement in the air? No? Must have been one of the guards then," Joker said and was ignored once again. The elevator sparked as it slowed down to a stop in front of them revealing who was inside: Killer Croc.

"Croc ol' boy! Is that you?" Joker yelled behind him, straining his neck to get a look at the metahuman.

Ruby was amazed at his sheer size and even more shocked when he stood up to his full height. His fangs protruded from his mouth in a painful way and he looked at everyone unblinking. He looked much more monstrous than the last time she saw him in person. She did not think that the effects of age were able to do this to him. Ruby stepped back as a guard came and placed himself slightly in front of her, which Ruby was thankful for. The mask she normally put on for business matters was beginning to be difficult to keep up. It was easy enough to use words to persuade others, but she was far from strong enough to back up her words when necessary. Her brother was the strong one, she was the persuasive one. Although Ruby had to admit that when her brother wanted to be he could be persuasive with his words, it was just that he preferred to use his fists to convince criminals.

"Keep your weapons trained on him at all times," A guard said without any falter in his voice.

Killer Croc sniffed the air briefly and focused his attention on Batman and Ruby.

"I've got your scent Batman and Ruby _Wayne_," Killer Croc smirked as he looked between the two. "I will hunt you down Batman," He sneered then his collar sparked causing him to flinch away. "A toy collar won't stop me from killing you and devastating Ruby Batman."

He took a few steps, causing the ground to shake and made his way away from the group while saying how he was going to destroy Batman. Ruby shuddered as the guard in front of her stepped away and trained his weapon on Joker.

"That reminds me, I really need to get me some new shoes," Joker said while looking down at his feet. Ruby rolled her eyes as they walked into the elevator.

"How come they let Batman and you past security?" One of the guards said as the elevator began to descend.

"It probably had to do something with the Wayne's being the major source of income for the Asylum," Ruby snorted and crossed her arms. The elevator continued to creek, making her feel slightly uneasy. Maybe it was just the presence of the Joker, but she was certain the elevator was not helping her much.

"Great night for a party don't you think?" Joker said, looking at Batman.

"Not where you're going," Batman said and matched Joker's stare.

"The night is young Bats," Joker chuckled, "I still have a trick or two up my sleeve. I mean, don't you think a fire at Blackgate caused hundreds of my crew to be moved here?"

Ruby paled, Batman was right. Something was going to happen, and it was not going to be good. Perhaps she should have listened to her brother for once.

"I thought I told you to stay quiet!" Officer Bowles barked at the Joker.

"Oh, Frankie," Joker said in a low voice. "You really need to learn to keep that fat mouth of yours shut. It'll get you into trouble." There was a promise behind what Joker said, and Ruby stood there unmoving in hopes that she would not garner too much attention from the clown.

"Tell me something," Batman started to say. Joker turned his attention to him, "You've never let me catch you this easily. What are you really after?"

"Oh nothing much, hundreds dying in pain and fear. All their meaningless lives brought to a horrifying conclusion. All thanks to you and a book of matches. Was that the answer you wanted?" Joker asked.

The TV in the elevator lit up, revealing Quincy Sharp once saying how all inmates should avoid contact with the newly arrived Blackgate prisoners. Then suddenly the power went out and Joker began to cackle loudly as Ruby's stomach dropped. She quickly backed away from Joker. The lights flickered back on revealing Joker, still strapped in the chair being held by the neck by Batman.

"What," Joker chocked out, "Don't you trust me?" Batman harshly let go of him as the elevator opened. They walked further and a guard walked up to them.

"So, you're back," The guard growled out, "You killed three of my crew last time you busted out."

"Only three?" Joker exclaimed, "I'll be sure to try harder next time. Let's aim for a hundred."

They reached what seemed to be a receiving office area, where Commissioner Gordon was looking at some notes on a clipboard.

"Long night Jim?" Batman asked and Commissioner Gordon laughed.

"Joker invades city hall and holds the Mayor hostage, leaving me to juggle SWAT teams, the media and you," Jim said and shook Batman's hand, "Yeah it's been a helluva night. Now while it's nice to see you why are you here Ms. Wayne?"

"Please, Commissioner Gordon, call me Ruby. I don't know how many times I have to ask you. I'm here to inspect the Asylum to make sure that the resources we provide the facility are being properly allocated," Ruby smiled shook her head, "Seems like I came on the perfect night."

"Yeah you certainly did," Commissioner Gordon laughed, "Well, if I'm to call you Ruby then you have to call me Jim."

They picked up their pace as they followed the Joker through even more hallways, where they came upon a door being blocked by what seemed to be a force field. Two men were in front of the door and one of them held up his hand.

"Hold it there, Arkham staff only," the guard said.

"I assure you if anyone is qualified it's-" Gordon began, but was cut off by the guard.

"Listen I appreciate the assistance, but he'll unsettle the more violent inmates," The guard said, apologizing.

Joker was let out of his chair and began walking between the group.

"I think he's talking about you, Bats!" Joker laughed before he spun around and pecked Ruby on the cheeked. Immediately, Ruby jumped back and Joker howled, "Don't be a stranger, you're always welcome here!"

The guard pulled him away from Ruby and pushed him forwards through the door.

"I gotta say," Joker said, "It's good to be back."

"You okay?" Gordon asked Ruby and Batman.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ruby sneered in the direction of Joker, her face taut with disgust.

"You got a little uh…" Gordon trailed off while making a gesture towards his face. Ruby touched her face and grimaced before grabbing a compact to wipe off the lipstick from the kiss Joker made.

"He surrendered without a fight," Batman explained. "I don't like it," he said before he began to walk into a room to watch Joker get put away.

"At least he's back where he belongs," Gordon said and followed Batman.

Ruby put her compact away, she got most of the lipstick off, but she knew that lipstick stained skin like a bitch. She would not get it all off until she got home. Instead on her face was a light red mark, making it look like she was blushing. Huffing to herself, she followed the two into the room.

"Get up now," the guard said annoyed when the Joker fell down.

With a glint in his eyes, the Joker slammed his head into the guard's, making spit fly from his mouth. He began to choke the guard, forcing the assistant to unlock his cuffs.

"Alert the Warden that Joker's loose," Batman commanded the two before he punched the glass, cracking it.

Joker jumped on the guard and in his face he smiled, "The jokes on you."

He then got up and danced around before pointing at the door and looking at the camera.

"Honey I'm home," he sang and the door unlocked for him, just as Batman jumped through the glass.

"Welcome to the madhouse, Batman," Joker exclaimed while he was safely on the other side of the door, "I set a trap and you sprang it gloriously! Now let's get this party started."

He ran off to a nearby room and the cells that surrounded Batman were unlocked. Joker announced his take over on the speakers as Batman began to fight the loose inmates.

"Sorry, Bats, gotta run. I've got places to go," Joker said then the speakers went silent.

Ruby tried to open the door to the room she was in, but it would not open.

"The door is locked," She told Gordon, who was watching the fight with rapt attention.

"The system is jammed, Joker has full control of the security gates," He told Batman, who was done fighting the inmates.

"I'll find a way out. Try to contact the Warden, Gordon. Ruby, stay out of trouble. I'll be back," Batman frowned. He did not want to leave his sister alone, but she would be safe with Gordon.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Bats," Joker's voice drawled as he appeared on the TV, "I'm in control of the Asylum. You're not going anywhere I don't want you to, understand?"

"If you think I'll let you run-" Batman began.

"Blah blah blah! Always with the hero spiel, I'm getting bored of watching you. Why don't you just come find me?" Joker said and then the door he previously went through unlocked.

"You know it's a trap," Gordon stated, unimpressed.

"Of course it is," Batman replied, then made his way towards where Joker left.

"Any luck with contacting the Warden?" Ruby asked walking up to Gordon after Batman left.

"No," Gordon growled, "Communication systems are down. My god, that madman really is in control of the facility."

"Great," Ruby said sarcastically and sat down in a chair. She took out her cell phone and tried calling her butler, Alfred. She groaned when she was not able to get a hold of him.

"I can't get a signal on my phone either, all this concrete we're surrounded by isn't helping," Ruby said before throwing her phone back into her bag. She glared at her bag, maybe bringing it was not such a good idea. It was going to be tedious carrying it around if this situation was not going to be lifted anytime soon.

Suddenly, the door to the security room opened. Revealing a few inmates that quickly grabbed Ruby then shut the door, leaving Gordon to slam on the door.

"Hey!" Ruby cried when she was slung over one of the inmate shoulders.

"Quiet! Boss has plans for you," The inmate that was holding her told her.

"Yeah, like what?" Ruby questioned, her face considerably paler as they began to walk along.

"Who knows, but I'll tell ya this. Whoever is in the boss's plans never seems to get out unharmed," The inmates laughed as Ruby stayed silent.

Maybe she should have listened to Bruce for once.


End file.
